Hidden Secrets
by Seymour Butz
Summary: Fern keeps breaking up with her new boyfriends on a regular basis, leading other kids to believe she's becoming a bimbo, while she believes that she's probably expecting too much out of love.
1. The Dating Game

Hidden Secret Chapter 1: The Dating Game

An economical, hybrid car pulled into a quiet neighborhood in Elwood City, and up to the Walters residence. Inside the car, Brain, who had since dropped his childhood nickname by the time he and his friends entered highschool, parked his car in front of the Walters' frontyard.

"Well... here we are..." Fern said, softly, "my front door."

"Indeed." Alan said. "Fern? I had a really nice time with you this evening."

"Hmm? Oh, yes... I had a nice time, also." Fern said, shyly.

Alan had recently asked Fern out, while Fern didn't want to risk hurting his feelings, so she accepted.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Brain." Fern said.

Alan fought back a scoff, before he raised an eyebrow.

Fern blushed. "Sorry, old habits die hard... Alan."

Alan smiled. "Fern... may I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Fern said, with a shrug.

"I was just wondering... are you planning on going to the prom?" Alan asked.

"Prom?" Fern asked.

"The senior prom in a couple of weeks?" Alan prompted.

"Oh yeah... "Fern said, "I'm still not so sure."

Alan sensed Fern's shyness, though he tried to be as warm and open as possible, "would you like to go?"

"I don't know." Fern shrugged, before she glanced at Alan, "however... if I do, I'll be sure to let you know."

Alan smiled.

Fern quietly sighed through her nose. "Thanks for the date, Alan, I really appreciate."

"You're more than welcome." Alan said, as Fern stepped out of his car.

Alan watched Fern trek her walkway, before stepping through her front door, with that, he pulled out onto the street, and drove off into the night. Fern closed the door, and let out a tired sigh.

"How'd everything go?" Mrs. Walters asked, taking her daughter by surprise.

"Oh, just fine... just fine." Fern said.

"Just fine?" Mrs. Walters asked.

Fern nodded. "Just fine."

Mrs. Walters sighed a little. "I just don't know what to do with you, Fern."

"What do you mean?" Fern asked.

"It seems like you're hooking up, and breaking up with a different boy just about every month," Mrs. Walters pointed out, "I never imagined you'd be one of those kind of girls, Fern."

Fern paused for a moment. "It's not that I like doing this, it's just... somehow, I just can't feel a real connection with any of the boys I've gone out with."

Mrs. Walters sighed again.

"Maybe, I'm expecting a little too much..." Fern said.

"Sometimes I wonder," Mrs. Walters said, "you have to remember Fern, life isn't like these books you read... love isn't about damsels in distress, waiting for their knights-in-shining-armor to come to their rescue..."

Fern nodded. "I guess you're right."

Mrs. Walters placed a hand on Fern's shoulder. "I know how much you love to read, Fern, and I am happy about that... just keep in mind, dear, life is not a novel."

Fern nodded again. "I know mom... good night."

"Good night, Fern." Mrs. Walters said, as Fern ascended the staircase, and into her bedroom for the evening.

Early Monday morning at Lakewood High, Arthur and Buster met up with Alan at his locker, each ready to milk him for details about his date with Fern.

"So?" Arthur asked.

"So, what?" Alan asked.

"How'd your date with Fern go?" Arthur asked.

"Oh that," Alan said, removing his bookbag from his back, "it went rather well, we had a very nice time."

"Didja... do anything?" Buster asked, nudging Alan with his elbow.

"Buster..." Arthur groaned, still a little embarrassed at how Buster's sense of humor had become more and more perverse since junior high.

"Buster, we didn't do anything like that," Alan snapped, "we simply had a nice, quiet dinner... and by the way, if you don't mind my saying so... I have this scientific theory as to why you've never been on a date yet..."

Arthur tried not to snicker, as Buster furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Do you think that the girls in this school have been programmed by intergalatic creatures to never wanna date me?" Buster asked.

Alan rolled his eyes, and groaned, before Arthur gasped.

"Duck your heads!" Arthur said, quietly.

"Huh?" Buster and Alan responded.

"Duck your heads, here comes George!" Arthur continued.

Arthur, Buster and Alan all turned their backs to the hall, trying not to draw attention to themselves, and rightfully so. George had previously gone out with Fern before Alan, and was still hurting from Fern breaking up with him, so he harbored some resentment and envy towards Alan. George trudged down the hall to him homeroom class, before Arthur peered over his shoulder.

"It's okay, he's gone..." Arthur said, as Buster and Alan relaxed.

"So... you had a good time the other night, huh?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, we did." Alan said.

Arthur couldn't help but wonder. "I wonder what it's like to date Fern... she seems to break up with guys alot."

"Maybe she's an alien sent to earth, searching for our greatest minds, and..." Buster began.

"Please, Buster..." Arthur said.

"Well, I am unsure as to why these previously relationships haven't worked," Alan said, "but I am confident that this one will last. We had such a connection the other night."

"Well, I have to say, I hope you're right," Arthur said, "she's beginning to run out of guys to go out with."

Moments later, the students gathered in their homeroom class... where Mr. Ratburn instructed them. Ratburn proved himself so tough an elementary school teacher, that he managed to work his way through promotions, he spent a few years teaching at the Lakewood Junior High, and within the past couple of years, he was promoted to a teaching position at Lakewood High... was the fact that he ended up with most of his original third grade students in his homeroom class a coincidence, or a conspiracy theory? Probably the latter, considering that some of them also had him in junior high.

"Now, for those of you who will be seeing me later in the day for algebra," Mr. Ratburn began, "there will be a slight change in today's lessons..."

Various students did, indeed, have Mr. Ratburn's algebra class through-out the day. Knowing him, they were dreading the announcement that was about to be made.

"I had ordered a series of workbooks for you to work on for extra credit..." Mr. Ratburn's expression suddenly turned to disappointment, "there was mistake in the order forms, and they sent me instead a collection of Beakman's World tapes."

Those various students perked up a little bit, even though Beakman's World was more cheesey than educational, a little TV in class doesn't hurt.

"Not to worry, though," Ratburn continued, "I returned the shipment to the warehouse, and was assured that my rightful order will be delivered by the end of the week."

The students expressed their disappointment in moans and groans.

"So, to make up for it until then, your extra credit assignments will the addition twenty B problems in this week's chapter in your text books." Ratburn said, referring to a little box of additional twenty problems at the end of each chapter.

Once more, the kids moaned and groaned. Later in the day, as Arthur headed towards the cafeteria for lunch, he heard a familiar, yet grating voice call out to him.

"Arthur! Arthur!" While Arthur was a senior at Lakewood High, his sister, DW, was a freshmam, "did you hear that the Tibble twins are getting suspended?"

Arthur shook his head, not in disbelief, but in annoyance, "what did they do this time?"

"They were the ones who flew the coach's bra and panties up the flagpole." DW said.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked.

"There was a witness..." DW said.

"Who was the wtiness?" Arthur asked.

"That's all I know." DW said.

Arthur shrugged. "Whatever, DW, I'm gonna be late for lunch..." Arthur went on his way, while Nadine suddenly materialized before DW.

"Thanks for not giving me away, DW." Nadine said.

"Shh!" DW said, before looking around to make sure no one was looking. "Not here, Nadine... people can't see me talking to my imaginary friend, you were supposed to disappear permanently when I turned five!"

"Only you have the power to make me go away permanently, DW." Nadine said.

DW sighed. "I know, but I'm not strong enough."

Moments later in the cafeteria, Arthur and Buster were joined at their table by Francine and Muffy.

"Do you guys wanna know what I think?" Muffy asked.

"Not particularly," was Arthur and Buster's response.

"I think that Fern has turned into a slut." Muffy said.

Buster stiffled a chuckle when Muffy said that, while both Arthur and Francine were a little taken back by Muffy's comment.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Muffy." Arthur said.

"Well, it's true," Muffy said, "just look at her, she's gone out with more boys in this school than I have!"

"So what?" Francine asked.

"Well, if you ask me, there's something fishy going on!" Muffy said.

"You're right!" Buster said, slamming his fist on the table. "But what?"

"Come on you guys, nothing fishy's going on." Arthur said.

"Please, Arthur, you don't know beans about girls." Muffy said.

"I know a thing or two about girls." Arthur said.

"Like what?" Francine and Muffy asked.

Arthur's face turned bright red, before darting his eyes towards Buster.

"Face it Arthur, all you know about girls is that none of them are willing to go out with you." Buster said.

"And the fact that DW likes to try to set me up on blind dates doesn't help either." Arthur mumbled, while Francine and Muffy snickered.

"Maybe Muffy has a point," Francine said, "why else does Fern keep going out with so many different boys so regularly?"

"Hmm, this sounds like a case for Buster Baxter, Private I..." Buster said, "I'll need to set up some interviews with some people involved, see if I can't find that one little common thread that's weaved in and out of Fern's mysterious life..."

"Oh, brother..." Muffy said.

Elsewhere in the cafeteria, Alan joined Fern for lunch.

"So, how are the costumes going?" Alan asked, in reference to the fact that Fern was put in charge of creating the costumes for the drama class' year-end musical that will be performed before the student body and parents.

"It's a bit of a drag," Fern said, "my mother's sewing machine malfunctioned the other day, so I've been having to sew some of the remaining costumes by hand."

"Perhaps I can help," Alan offered, "I built a really sleek sewing machine for my aunt's upcoming birthday... it would probably be a smart idea to give a test run before I give it to her."

"Thanks Alan." Fern said.

A loud crash startled a bunch of the students, as they witnessed Binky Barnes storm into the cafeteria. A disaster in the making. Binky looked around the cafeteria, seeing dozens of eyes staring at him.

"What are you lookin' at?" Binky growled, as the other kids went back to their lunches, acting casual.

Binky stormed through the cafeteria, constantly cocking his head in any direction, until finally, he found what he was looking for at the far end of the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, as he approached the person he was looking for.

"Binky, I simply came in here to have lunch with my friends..." Sue Ellen said, with a sigh.

Binky grabbed Sue Ellen by her upper arm, and began dragging her out of the cafeteria. "You have no friends, I'm your only friend! I been waiting at our little spot for over fifteen minutes for you, you better not let this happen again!"

Other students watched the action unfold. Over the years, Binky continued to mellow in his personality to the point where he didn't have a mean bone in his body. That is, until he and Sue Ellen started dating. The two had a unique friendship since eight grade, and Binky had asked Sue Ellen out not too long ago, while Sue Ellen accepted. Now, she wished she hadn't, seeing that Binky's bully streak resurfaced. He didn't allow her to associate with anybody other than him, especially when it comes to other boys. He was controlling. He was possessive. And he didn't want to lose her to someone else. More surprising is the fact that Sue Ellen has never tried to stand up to Binky, she never let anybody walk over her, no matter who they are, and especially not Binky, yet for some reason, that all changed when they started dating.

"That's just plain sad." Alan remarked.

"I know," Fern said, "Binky seems to have some serious confidence problems, if he won't even let Sue Ellen have lunch with her friends."

"Tell me about it," Alan said, "he threatened to 'spill my guts' out on the front sidewalk when he found out that Sue Ellen and I had to do a science project together a few months ago."

"I remember you telling me about that." Fern said. "I just can't understand why Sue Ellen isn't sticking up for herself... it's not like her to take crap from anybody..."

"Who knows?" Alan said, with a shrug. 


	2. Sew What?

Hidden Secrets Chapter 2: Sew What?

At the end of the school day, Buster caught up with Arthur at his locker.

"Hey Arthur," Buster began, "you should've seen what Jenna was wearing in my reading class."

"Buster!" Arthur said. "You really need to get your mind out of the gutter!"

Buster chuckled, "aw, come on Arthur, you need to get out more often."

"I get out enough, Buster," Arthur said, closing his locker, "besides, I don't spend my sparetime staring at girls inappropriately."

"I don't stare," Buster insisted, "I just get enough of a glimpse for an eyefull."

Arthur softly groaned, before continuing for the exit, with Buster. Along the way, they saw George pass them by, curious, Arthur wanted to catch up with him.

"Hey George..." Arthur called out.

"Hey Arthur." George responded, without making eye contact.

"So... how have you been?" Arthur asked.

"Why are you concerned?" George asked.

"No reason, you just seem so... gloomy lately." Arthur said.

"Well, wouldn't you be when a great girl dumps you?" George said.

"Fern must not have been a great girl, then." Buster suggested.

"Hey, Fern is a very great girl!" George snapped. Over the years, George's shy and reclusive disposition hardly changed, but he was quick to snap if someone said something that displeased him, such as Buster's previous comment.

"Why did she break up with you, George?" Arthur asked.

"I have no idea..." George sighed, "I tried to be a gentleman with her... when we went somewhere I'd pull out her chair for her, I built her a lovely little dummy of herself for her birthday... I even saved up my allowance to buy her the best box of chocolates for Valentine's Day..."

"That right there alone would be enough of a Valentine for me!" Buster said, rubbing his stomach. His hearty appetite never changed, as a matter of fact, once in his teens, Buster begin eating even more than he did when he was a younger child. Needless to say, the Baxters' grocery bills soared.

"And all she said was the age-old 'it's not you, it's me' line." George said.

"I'll tell ya, girls are always hiding something when they say that." Buster said.

"Maybe Fern didn't like being put on a pedastal so much?" Arthur asked.

"I wasn't trying to put her on a pedastal, so much, as I was just simply trying to shower her with affection..." George said, "but, what's the point now? She's going out with Alan now..."

Speaking of which, Alan and Fern strolled through town, discussing the matter of Fern's costume creation.

"Which would be better for you?" Alan asked. "You could bring the wardrobe you've yet to finish over to my house, or would you rather I bring the machine to your house?"

"I think I'd prefer if you brought the machine over," Fern said, "it would probably be far less of a hassle since it's just one thing to lug around... I still have half of the entire wardrobe to finish up."

"Very well," Alan said, "I can run by my place, and bring it over in say... half an hour?"

Fern nodded. "That'll be fine, thanks Alan."

"My pleasure." Alan said, before going his separate way to his house.

As stated, a half hour later, there was a ringing at the Walters' doorbell. Mrs. Walters, who happened to be in the living room at the moment prepared to answer the door, but Fern rushed downstairs from her bedroom.

"It's okay, mom," Fern said, "it's just Alan coming over to help me with my costumes."

Mrs. Walters smiled. "Okay Fern, I'll go make myself scarce, then..."

Mrs. Walters stepped away from the door, before Fern opened it, she was a little surprised at the size of Alan's sewing machine, which looked to be no bigger than a universal television remote.

"Here it is." Alan proclaimed, proudly.

Fern took the machine to examine it for herself. "Well, this is a very nice sewing machine you've whipped up, Alan, but is it capable of sewing together roughly a dozen more costumes?"

"That's what we're about to find out," Alan said, "after all, part of the creation process is trial-and-error."

A short time later, Fern took Alan into the den, in the past couple of years, Mrs. Walters had let Fern transform the room into a workshop of sorts, so needless to say, the den looked more like a dressmaker's studio.

"Now, let's see if this will work..." Alan said, "this should make things easier, although it's small in its size for easy transporting, it should be able to handle the work of your typical regular-sized sewing machine..."

Fern grabbed an unfinished costume from one of the many dummies she had set up in the room, one of the biggest elements of this show was music, and in honor of the King of Pop, there was to be a tribute to Michael Jackson, so Fern was making replicas of the famous 'Triller' jacket for the tribute.

"I still have to do the sleeves on alot of these jackets..." Fern said, "would you do me a favor?"

"Absolutely." Alan said.

"I think I'll start with something small to see if this works," Fern said, "would you mind pinning up the hems of these sleeves so I can sew them?"

"I sure will." Alan said, as he grabbed the container of straight pins, and began pinning the hems of the sleeves.

With that, Fern put Alan's sewing machine to the test, and to their satisfaction, it worked very efficently.

"It works!" Fern said.

"Excellent!" Alan said, as he brought his hands together in excitement. "My aunt will be sure to love this!"

"And, I'll be able to finish up the rest of these costumes in half the time!" Fern said.

"Would you like me to stick around, and continue to offer you assistance?" Alan offered.

"Sure, that'll be great!" Fern said.

While Alan continued to help Fern finshing sewing up the rest of the costumes, Arthur and Buster were hanging out at the Sugar Bowl.

"Face it Arthur," Buster said, as he downed a large banana split, "you're lonely."

"Come off it Buster, I am not lonely." Arthur insisted, as he sipped his milkshake.

"You are lonely, buddy..." Buster insisted, "the prom's comin' up soon, and you don't even have a date to go with you."

"Neither do you, that's why we agreed to go together, just to hang out." Arthur reminded Buster.

"Oh yeah..." Buster said, "still..."

Arthur rolled his eyes, before sipping more of his milkshake.

"I kinda wish I had a date for the prom... I'd be a square not having one..." Buster said.

"Who would you go with?" Arthur asked.

"Ah, it doesn't matter really," Buster said, "she's already taken."

Arthur paused. Knowing about all the discussion about Fern lately, he assumed that's who Buster was talking about. "Fern?"

"No!" Buster said. "Sue Ellen!"

All eyes in the Sugar Bowl turned to Buster. Buster's ears drooped in embarrassment at his outburst, before other customers and staff workers resumed their other activities.

"You like Sue Ellen?" Arthur asked, softly.

"She's interesting," Buster said, "she knows what it's like to travel all around the world... she and her family's lived all over the world, meanwhile, I've been all over the world with my dad."

Arthur smirked. "I thought you were getting ready to say it's because you think she's hot, or something."

"Well, she is!" Buster said, no longer covering up. "Just the other day, as I was walking by her desk in science, and she was leaning forward, and she had this low-cut top on and I could see her..."

"Buster..." Arthur cut his best friend off.

Buster chuckled moronically. Arthur started reminiscing about those more carefree days of third grade.

"Remember when Sue Ellen and her family first moved in?" Arthur asked.

"Uh... nope." Buster said, from his selective amnesia.

Arthur smirked. "Sure you do... you were convinced they were aliens."

"Well, she didn't know what snow was... how could anybody not know was snow is if they're not of this planet?" Buster asked, dropping his selective amnesia.

"Remember when she stood up to Binky when he used to be such a big bully?" Arthur asked.

"Somehow, that didn't last..." Buster said.

"Yeah..." Arthur said, "it is really strange, isn't it? How come Sue Ellen isn't standing up to Binky? That seems so uncharacteristic of her..."

"Who knows?" Buster asked.

Back at that Walters', Fern and Alan had finished sewing up the remaining unfinished costumes.

"Wow... finished!" Fern said.

"And, it only took about an hour and a half..." Alan said, looking at his watch.

"It would've taken me the rest of this week to finish sewing them all by hand," Fern said, "thanks for all the help Alan, I really appreciate it."

Alan smiled. "You're more than welcome Fern, anytime."

Moments later, Fern was walking Alan to the sidewalk.

"You certainly have an eye for detail," Alan said, "remember when we were younger kids, and you'd solve mysteries like a detective?"

Fern chuckled. "Oh, yes..."

"With your eye for detail, perhaps you should consider a career as a private investigator." Alan suggested.

"Perhaps," Fern said, "but I'm still not sure as to my future career... I think I'll go to college first, and try to figure things out from there."

"I understand." Alan said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Fern said.

Alan left for home, but just as Fern was about to turn inside herself, she noticed Sue Ellen walking down the sidewalk.

"Hi, Sue Ellen." Fern said.

"Oh, hi Fern, how are you doing?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Pretty good, Alan just helped me finish up the wardrobe for the big production at the end of the school year." Fern said.

"Say, is my costume finished?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Well... I'm not sure," Fern said, "what number are you in?"

"The number about the establishment of Lakewood High." Sue Ellen said, "I play one of the teachers for hire."

"Oh, yes, I believe I've got all those costumes finished." Fern said.

"Well, as long as I'm here, mind if I try mine on?" Sue Ellen asked. "I'm afraid I might have put on a couple of pounds since my measurements were taken..."

"Come in." Fern said. 


	3. Relationship Issues

Hidden Secrets Chapter 3: Relationship Issues

"Sorry I'm being abit of a drag," Sue Ellen said, as Fern lead her into her workshop, "but... well, I guess you know... after that big spectacle yesterday."

"Trouble with Binky, eh?" Fern asked.

Sue Ellen nodded. "He'd probably even get upset knowing I was talking with you."

"Why?" Fern asked.

"I never realized until we started dating that Binky can be really possessive..." Sue Ellen said, "he gets upset if he sees me talking to anybody... especially other guys... he doesn't trust me..."

"But trust is a major foundation of a healthy relationship," Fern said, "at least I think so."

"Ehh... don't remind me," Sue Ellen said, "this obviously isn't a very healthy relationship... I'd break up with Binky, but he won't let me."

"What do you mean he won't let you?" Fern asked.

"He says if there's someone who's going to do the dumping, it would be him... and he doesn't want to." Sue Ellen said.

"Why do you take it from him?" Fern asked, as she brought Sue Ellen into her workshop.

"Whoa!" Sue Ellen said, in awe of the sight before her. "You put together all this wardrobe in a month?"

"Most of it... again, Alan helped me with quite abit today." Fern said.

"How are things going between the two of you?" Sue Ellen asked.

Fern shrugged. "Okay, I guess... it's interesting, I... I actually used to have abit of a crush on him when we were in elementary school."

"Used to?" Sue Ellen asked, looking around for her costume.

"Yeah," Fern said, "I think I grew out of that eventually... but, you still haven't answered my question."

"What?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Why are you taking all of this crap from Binky?" Fern asked. "It's not like you to take crap from anybody... I still remember back in third grade when Binky used to be a notorious bully around school, and you actually stood up to him and challenged him to a fight."

Sue Ellen darted her eyes a little. "I really don't know how to explain it, but... it's not that I put up with Binky's crap, persay, I just simply tune it out..."

Fern blinked a few times.

"I mean... I don't even bother trying to convince Binky that he's not going to lose me to anybody, because he won't get it through his thick skull... it's like talking to a brickwall, it's just a losing battle..."

Fern nodded. "I think I get it... you deserve alot better."

Sue Ellen shrugged. "I suppose... but... I'm not really interested in trying to look for someone else..."

"What are you measurements, by the way?" Fern asked.

"Hmm?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Your measurements?" Fern asked again. "I wasn't given corresponding names with these costumes, just measurements."

"Oh... yea... I forget, but I wrote them down on this note card..." Sue Ellen said, pulling a note card from her hoodie pocket.

"Mmhmm..." Fern mumbled, as she read the measurements, "yeah, I think I have that one finished... is it supposed to be like a professional outfit?"

Sue Ellen wasn't sure. "I suppose, if I'm supposed to be a chorus teacher."

Fern walked over the rack where she kept five or six professional outfits, and found the one with the corresponding measurements. The costume was a simple white buttoned blouse, with a gray sportjacket, and a matching skirt.

"Here, try and see if it fits." Fern said, as she handed Sue Ellen her costume.

Fern walked over to the door to shut it, so Sue Ellen change in some privacy, in case Mrs. Walters poked in to see how things were coming. When Fern turned around, she felt herself blushing a little as she watched Sue Ellen strip down to her underwear to try on the costume. Sue Ellen grunted slightly, as she buttoned her blouse.

"It's not too tight, is it?" Fern asked.

"It is abit snug," Sue Ellen said, with a sigh, "but, hopefully I can get rid of these extra pounds before then..."

Fern chuckled. "Don't go anorexic on us, Sue Ellen."

"I'm not," Sue Ellen said, as she slipped out of her costume, "but you have to admit, I am getting just a little plump right around here..."

"You look fine," Fern said, "very fine as a matter of fact... I'm... I'm a little jealous..."

"Jealous?" Sue Ellen asked.

"A little, yeah..." Fern said, as she walked up from behind, and easily placed her hands on Sue Ellen's rather shapely hips, "I wish I had a figure like your's."

"Oh, what are you talking about? You've got a great figure yourself." Sue Ellen said.

"Nah..." Fern said, as she took the costume, and went to hang it back up.

"Sure..." Sue Ellen said, darting her eyes downward, "take your legs for example."

"My legs?" Fern asked, slightly raising the skirt she was wearing.

"You've got one the best pairs of legs I've seen out of just about all the girls at school," Sue Ellen said, "I honestly wish I had legs like your's..."

"Well, I have been told that they're my best feature..." Fern said, with a blush.

Sue Ellen scoffed a little, "Binky's always teasing me that I have chicken legs."

Fern looked for herself, before Sue Ellen dressed back into her clothes. "I don't know... maybe a little knock-kneed is all, but I wouldn't say that you have 'chicken legs'."

Sue Ellen sighed, "well, thanks for letting me try on my costume... I think I'll start planning a little extra exercize before time for the show."

Fern chuckled. "Okay."

Fern walked Sue Ellen to the front door, but as Sue Ellen made it down the walkway, Fern suddenly remembered...

"Oh, Sue Ellen?" Fern called out.

"Yeah?" Sue Ellen said, turning around.

"Your family spent some time in Bangladesh, right?" Fern asked.

"Sure, why?" Sue Ellen.

"We're writing essays about countries on the Asian continent in geography, and I chose Bangladesh, since no one else did," Fern explained, "I figured since you've spent some time there, maybe you could share some of your experiences with me?"

Sue Ellen nodded. "Sure, I can help."

"Great." Fern said.

"When is it due?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Friday." Fern said.

"Okay," Sue Ellen said, "I'm pretty busy myself tonight, but I can come over after school tomorrow and help."

"Thanks." Fern said.

"No problem." Sue Ellen said, as she headed for home.

The following afternoon, Fern met up with Sue Ellen by her locker.

"I have a couple of books to return to the library first," Sue Ellen said, "then I'll be right over."

"Thanks, Sue Ellen." Fern said, as she left the building.

Shortly later, Sue Ellen was leaving the library, and making her way to Fern's house, little knowing a snazzy, red convertible was following slowly behind her. Sue Ellen made it to a crossing, and when she saw traffic was clear, she prepared to cross the street, until a blaring horn startled her.

"Hey!" Binky called out.

"Binky!" Sue Ellen screamed, while picking her ringing ear, "don't do that!"

"I've been looking all over for you... it's Wednesday..." Binky reminded her.

"I realize that, so what?" Sue Ellen asked.

"So what?" Binky repeated. "Every Wednesday is our ice cream day! I hope you're heading to the Sugar Bowl, because if you are, I'll give you a ride."

"Not this Wednesday, Binky." Sue Ellen said, as she prepared to walk away.

Binky, however, continued driving, this time, he drove along side, while Sue Ellen walked down the sidewalk.

"What do you mean 'not this Wednesday'?" Binky asked.

Sue Ellen exhaled in exasperation. "If you must know, Fern wants me to help her with a homework assignment."

"Fern?" Binky asked, before pulling up onto the curb, cutting off Sue Ellen. "And when have you had the time to talk to Fern?"

"Binky, I don't have to share every single petty detail about my every waking hour with you." Sue Ellen said.

"You think so, huh?" Binky asked. "Well let me ask you this then, which is more important... going to the Sugar Bowl with me, or helping Fern with homework?"

Sue Ellen rolled her eyes, "look Binky, I've been going to the Sugar Bowl with you every Wednesday for the past several months... one measley Wednesday is not going to kill you... besides, you're not going to lose me to Fern of all people."

Hours later, Fern sat in her bedroom, continue her own solo research on Bangladesh on her laptop, and taking notes on the various content she read. There was a light tapping at the door.

"Come in." Fern said.

"Fern?" Mrs. Walters asked, as she stepped into her daughter's room.

"Oh, hi mom..." Fern said.

"Did Sue Ellen not show up?" Mrs. Walters asked.

"No, but... it's okay..." Fern said, as she got her notes together, "I can still do the essay without her input... I just thought it would've been interesting to sort of interview her about her stay in Bangladesh... maybe get a little extra credit... but I think I've got enough research done to finish the essay on my own."

"Well... okay..." Mrs. Walters said, as she prepared to step out of the room, but before she did, "Fern? Have you given any thought as to whether or not you want to go to the senior prom?"

"I don't know," Fern said, "I'm not really sure I'm that interested in going."

"This is such a special occasion, Fern," Mrs. Walters said, remembering her own prom, "it would be such a shame for you to pass it up... I'm sure Alan would probably be disappointed if you didn't go..."

Fern shrugged. "Well... I guess I could..."

"We could go shopping for a new dress for you this weekend, if you'd like." Mrs. Walters suggested.

Fern nodded, reluctantly, "okay."

"Okay, dear." Mrs. Walters said, as she left Fern's room.

Fern grabbed her notebook off of her bed, and began piecing together her essay on Bangladesh, but a little concerned about Sue Ellen's no show. From what she's seen, and from what Sue Ellen had told her yesterday, she was beginning to wonder if Binky found out about Sue Ellen talking to her, and was unhappy about it. Sure enough, the following afternoon, as Fern strolled a corridor, heading to the cafeteria for lunch, Buster brushed by.

"Hey there, Gopherball." Buster greeted her.

"Buster... why do you keep calling me 'Gopherball'?" Fern asked.

"You seem just seem like a Gopherball to me." Buster said.

"I don't even know what that means." Fern said.

"So, uh... anything goin' on between you and Sue Ellen?" Buster asked, nudging Fern with his elbow.

"No, why?" Fern asked.

"From what I gather, Binky's upset that Sue Ellen was spending some time with you." Buster told her.

Fern's eyes widened. "I was right... he did find out... and he did get upset about it," she mumbled to herself, under her breath.

"Huh?" Buster asked, not hearing Fern.

"I gotta go..." Fern said, as she took off.

At the end of the day, Fern scurried toward Sue Ellen's locker, where she found her, slamming the door shut, slinging her satchel over her shoulder, and pressing for the door.

"Sue Ellen?" Fern called out.

"Sorry about yesterday, Fern," Sue Ellen said, in a rather snappy tone, "something came up."

"It was Binky, wasn't it?" Fern asked.

"In a word, yes..." Sue Ellen sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?" Fern asked.

"I wish..." Sue Ellen admitted, "I just wish there was someplace we could do that, without having to worry about Binky possibly showing up to have it out with us."

Fern pondered for a moment. "I think I know just the place..." 


	4. At the Crossroads

Hidden Secrets Chapter 4: At the Crossroads

Down the stream, in a wooded area, Fern and Sue Ellen ascended the wooden ladder to the old treehouse where the neighborhood kids used to hang out. As the gang had gotten older, they visited the treehouse less and less, neither of the girls could remember the last time they were inside. Additional foliage had grown over the years, due to lack of heavy traffic from kids playing in the area, and the treehouse was becoming more and more rickety, with dead leaves and twigs scattered inside. Once inside, Fern brushed the debris out of the treehouse, removed her light jacket, and draped it across the floor so she could sit down. Sue Ellen did the same, by removing her hoodie, and sitting atop of it. Bigger than they were when they regularly visited the treehouse at age eight, the treehouse just barely allowed room for the two of them.

"What happened?" Fern asked.

Sue Ellen sighed, loudly. "Oh, the same thing that always happens whenever Binky gets mad at me for talking to someone else... I end up with my face in the dirt, and his foot on my back."

"He assaults you?" Fern asked.

"Well... it's not really assault..." Sue Ellen said, "in a way, Binky's all talk, but no do... I swear, he doesn't have the guts to actually inflict any real harm on me."

"But, you just said..." Fern began to remind her.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Sue Ellen said, "I just put it that way because it's so frustrating... really, all he does is take me to the dead woods, where there's this large dirt patch... then, he pretty much just pushes me into the dirt patch so I'll be flat on my stomach... then he just rests one of his feet on my back, and gives me this routine lecture about how I'm not supposed to talk to anybody, and how that he's the only friend I have in the world, and I need not forget it."

Fern paused. "Everytime?"

Sue Ellen nodded. "Everytime. It's really beginning to become a drag."

Fern paused once more. "I know you said he won't let you... but... if he's being such a jerk to you, I think you should break up with him."

Sue Ellen nodded again. "Fern... for some reason... I have the feeling I can trust you..."

"Of course you can." Fern said, placing a hand on Sue Ellen's shoulder.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Sure..." Fern said.

"I actually am planning on breaking up with Binky..." Sue Ellen said.

"Good for you!" Fern said.

Sue Ellen smiled, but then frowned. "The problem is... I don't really know how I would go about it..."

Fern didn't respond.

"Fern... I know that you've had alot of breakups... how did you go about it?"

"Well," Fern began, "when I felt that whoever I was with wasn't right for me... I just tried to tell them as gently as possible that I didn't think it was going to work out, and that I had to end it... not because of them, but because of me..."

This time, Sue Ellen paused again. "Do you feel Alan is right for you?"

"I'm still not sure," Fern said, "we haven't been going out for very long... so I really haven't a clue... I'm just not sure..."

"People talk about you, you know?" Sue Ellen asked.

"I know," Fern sighed, "I know I'm becoming abit of an urban legend at school, but I just really don't know what else to do... I remember telling my mother the other night... I think my problem is that maybe I'm just expecting too much... like I keep imagining that love is like all of these romance novels I've read..."

Sue Ellen smirked a little.

"I will admit, though... I wish I could make a relationship last..." Fern said.

"I wish I could just get out of mine... but I will..." Sue Ellen said.

"You should." Fern said.

"I am!" Sue Ellen snapped, startling Fern. "I am going to... I'm sick of all of Binky's crap!"

Fern was uneasy by Sue Ellen's sudden rant, as she took to her feet, the roof of the treehouse just missing the top of her head by inches.

"I shouldn't have to stand for this!" Sue Ellen continued, as she paced in the cramped space, "if Binky really loved me, he'd trust me, which he obviously doesn't, since he won't allow me to have a normal social life! I shouldn't have to avoid all of my friends and classmates, just because of Binky's insecurities, and I shouldn't have to get a face full of dirt everytime he thinks I 'disobey' him!"

"Take it easy, Sue Ellen..." Fern said, bringing her hands up, hoping to calm Sue Ellen down, "I understand, I understand..."

Sue Ellen sighed once more, before dropping to her knees. "I'm sorry... it's just... I've all of this bottled up inside of me for so long, that... I just had to get it out... I needed to vent..."

"That's alright..." Fern said, once more placing a hand on her shoulder, "don't you feel better now for letting it out?"

Sue Ellen's breathing calmed down, before she slowly nodded. "Yeah... yes, I do... thanks Fern..."

"You're welcome." Fern said.

The two of them sat in silence for a short time, before Sue Ellen looked up at Fern, and the two stared each other in the eye. Suddenly, Fern felt the need to speak up about something.

"Sue Ellen?" Fern began.

"Yeah?" Sue Ellen answered.

Fern sat motionless, before she slowly began to lean in. The second Sue Ellen felt Fern try to press her lips up against her's, she swiftly leaned back.

"What... what are you doing?" Sue Ellen asked.

Fern snapped out of the little trance she fell into. "Oh... sorry... I don't know what came over me... I guess... well, we've got what we need to get off of our chests... I really should be heading home anyway..."

Fern arose, and bent down to grab her jacket, but as she did, Sue Ellen grabbed her wrist.

"Wait..." Sue Ellen said, while Fern looked at her once again, "I didn't mean... that is to say... I wasn't trying to..."

Fern didn't understand what Sue Ellen was trying to say, but Sue Ellen lightly tugged on Fern's wrist, prompting her to sit back down. The two sat motionless again, but lost each other in their stares. At that moment, they both began to realize something... over such a short period of time, the two of them had developed a connection... the kind of connection that they both felt they were lacking in their relationships. Once again, Fern slowly leaned in, but rather than having Sue Ellen back away, Sue Ellen leaned in as well, until the two locked lips. Fern and Sue Ellen spent the next few moments sharing such a passionate kiss, at one point, Fern slid her hands down to Sue Ellen's hips, while Sue Ellen caressed her fingers down Fern's legs. Later that evening, Fern lied awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling, with a million thoughts racing through her mind. She hesitated to think about the possibility of being gay, or even bisexual. It was making sense, though. She thought back to all of the times she broke up with the various boys who had asked her out, not thinking the relationship would last, not feeling a connection... but somehow, she was sensing a connection with Sue Ellen, and on top of that, Fern was a little stunned at Sue Ellen's reaction.

Meanwhile, Sue Ellen was in a similar situation herself. She too was lying wide awake in bed, staring at her ceiling, unable to comprehend the events that unfolded earlier that day. How she suddenly felt drawn to Fern, and how so caring and understand Fern was regarding her plight. But at the same time, Sue Ellen was also hesitant over the possibly that this could mean that she's gay or bisexual. One thing's for sure, she can't deny that somehow, she loves Fern.

The following day at school, there was a big hulabalu amongst the student body, though there was those of a few who weren't sure as to what was going on.

"Everybody seems excited about something today..." Arthur said.

"Maybe there's going to be a fight in the gymnasium today." Buster thought.

"Close..." DW said, when she suddenly popped up behind her brother.

"Dah! DW! Don't sneak up on us like a creepy little sister!" Arthur said.

"I just came to tell you if you heard about the fight?" DW said.

"I knew it!" Buster said. "There is gonna be a fight! Who is it?"

"Apparently Binky and Sue Ellen have challenged each other!" DW said.

Arthur and Buster exchanged looks before they took off to witness the spectacle for themselves. Sure enough, out in the school's soccerfield, a big crowd had gathered off to the sidelines. Binky and Sue Ellen had each other in line.

"If you think you're gonna put an end to this, you got another thing comin', missy." Binky said.

"Yeah?" Sue Ellen. "Face it, Binky, you don't have the guts to do anything!"

"Shh!" Binky said, "not so loud!"

In the crowd, Arthur and Buster caught up with Francine and Muffy.

"Hey, what's going on?" Arthur asked.

"Sue Ellen decided to dump Binky, but Binky's saying otherwise." Francine said.

"Personally, I think Sue Ellen can take him," Muffy said, "Binky may be twice her size, in more ways than one, but he's as soft as melting ice cream."

"Of course Sue Ellen can take him," Francine added, "that girl's got 'skillz that killz'."

Back to the fight, Binky kept darting his eyes to the crowd that was gathering.

"Gee... this is getting a little embarrassing..." Binky mumbled.

"Wanna call it off?" Sue Ellen asked.

Binky shook his head. "No way! I don't intend to give in."

"Have it your way." Sue Ellen said, as she made a lunge for Binky, while he flinched.

From the sidelines, Fern watched, with her hands to her mouth at most times, until Alan caught up with her.

"I just got the word..." Alan said, looking out onto the field, "I guess it's true... Sue Ellen really is breaking up with Binky, huh?"

Fern nodded. "Yes... it was about time too..."

Binky fell to his side, moaning from his daze, while Sue Ellen returned to a fighting position, ready for Binky for when he decides to fight back.

"Had enough?" Sue Ellen asked.

Binky held his stomach, sore from the swift chop she blew to his gut, he then looked all around the field, seeing the eyes of the entire student body on him. What could he do? All he was familiar with was wrestling, but she was experienced in that, karate, tae kwon do, boxing, and judo to name a few. No matter what he could try to do, she could and would outwit him. He was made a fool of, and couldn't stand for it much longer.

"Doh..." Binky mumbled, "I give, I give... go ahead, break up with me... see if I care..."

Sue Ellen relaxed her poise, before placing proud hands on her hips, while the crowd cheered for her. All Binky could do was wince his eyes shut, and wishing no one was seeing him like this, and wishing to be taken to the nurse's office.

"And so ends, another of the 'great Lakewood High romances'." Buster said, as if he were the announcer of a Masterpiece Theatre presentation. 


	5. Behind Closed Doors

Hidden Secrets Chapter 5: Behind Closed Doors

Sue Ellen was suddenly catapaulted into an instant celebrity status at Lakewood High, after infamously, yet successfully dumping Binky Barnes.

"Sue Ellen!" Francine said, running up to Sue Ellen in the hall, during class change. "That was so cool the way you brought down Binky! He didn't stand a chance!"

"I knew you could take him," Muffy said, as she caught up with them, "Binky's abit of a wuss!"

"And man, that uppercut you dealt him? Priceless! I couldn't stop laughing at that dopey look on his face!" Francine said, with a chuckle.

"Well, all I can tell you guys, is that I'm glad that this whole mess with Binky is finally over..." Sue Ellen said, "life is a clear road ahead, with no obstacles standing in the way, whatsoever!"

Buster quickly caught up with the group. "Hey, Sue Ellen... now that you're single again, wanna go steady with me?"

The other girls snickered at Buster's over confidence.

"You better save your energy there, tough guy," Sue Ellen said, jokingly, "I'm not eggs, I don't come over easy."

"Nice one." Muffy said, as the girls walked away from Buster.

As the girls continued down the hall, Sue Ellen glanced over at an adjacent corridor, where she saw Fern and Alan talking with each other.

"Uh, I'll catch you guys later, I forgot one of my notebooks for my next class." Sue Ellen lied.

"Alright, see you later, girl." Francine said, as she and Muffy pressed on.

Sue Ellen slowly walked down the corridor, trying not to draw attention to herself, as she tried to eavesdrop on the conversation had between Fern and Alan.

"... So, I finally decided to go to the prom." Fern finished saying.

"That's wonderful!" Alan said.

Sue Ellen felt confused.

"Shall we arrange plans for our date over lunch, then?" Alan asked.

"Sure." Fern nodded.

"Great, see you then." Alan said, as he turned to leave. "Oh, hey Sue Ellen."

Fern' eyes widened.

"Hi Alan." Sue Ellen said.

"I must say, that was a nice display of self defense you exhibited out on the soccerfield this morning," Alan complemented, "although it probably would've been best if the matter could've been resolved in a more mature, and civilized manner... but, I digress, Binky had this coming to him."

Sue Ellen nodded. "Yeah, he really did... he had been asking for it for a long time."

"Well, see you." Alan said, as he left for his next class.

Sue Ellen stood somberly, glancing over at Fern, while she did the same.

"Hey..." they softly said to each other.

"That was quite a feat," Fern said, "you taking on Binky in front of the entire studentbody like that..."

"Yeah... felt good, too." Sue Ellen said.

"Nice to have the old you back." Fern said, with a smile.

Sue Ellen smiled as well, "nice to be back."

An awkward pause followed.

"Sue Ellen?" Fern asked.

"Yeah?" Sue Ellen responded.

"I'm... I'm going to the prom..." Fern said.

"Yeah, I heard..." Sue Ellen said.

"I wish..." Fern began, "I... I wish was going with..."

Sue Ellen looked up.

"With... with you..." Fern told her.

"You really mean that?" Sue Ellen asked.

Fern nodded. "I do..."

"I... I have to admit... I feel the same way, actually..." Sue Ellen said, "but... you're already going with Alan..."

Fern sighed. "Well... maybe... maybe something could be worked out..."

"Like what?" Sue Ellen asked.

"I don't know..." Fern paused, "maybe after school today... we could try and plan something out?"

And so, a month before the end of the school year, and high school graduation, the senior prom had finally come. The seniors gathered in the gymnasium, where a disc jockey provided music, tables and chairs were set up on one side for breaks, as well as a punch table. All the young men showed up in formal suits and tuxedos, while the young women arrived in their best dresses.

"I'm feeling a little confident tonight, buddy..." Buster said.

"You mean?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask someone to dance with me tonight." Buster said.

"Nice." Arthur said.

"Now, the question is, who should I ask?" Buster asked.

"Beats me," Arthur said, "but at least you've got a wide selection."

"Good evening, gentlemen." Alan greeted his friends, while escorting Fern with him.

"Hey Alan. Fern." Arthur said.

"We got a serious dance party tonight!" Buster said.

"And, not surprisingly, Binky and Sue Ellen aren't here." Alan said.

"I don't know about Binky," Fern said, "but Sue Ellen will be here."

"Oh? How do you know?" Buster asked.

Fern simply shrugged. "I'm sure of it."

"Oh Arrrthurrr..." Francine called out.

"Oh, hey Francine." Arthur said, as Francine approached him.

"What are you doing standing around, and being a wallflower?" Francine asked. "Come on, let's dance."

Francine took Arthur by the hand, and began dragging him to the dance floor, while Arthur resisted.

"What?" Arthur said. "Um, I'm busy... uh, Buster and I are trying to have a chit-chat... I mean... uh... Buster, help me!"

"See ya, buddy!" Buster laughed, while Francine yanked Arthur away. Buster continued to chuckle, until...

"Hey, Buster..." DW said.

"DW? What are you doing here?" Buster asked. "This is a senior prom, you're only a freshman."

"I snuck in behind you and Arthur... wanna dance with me?" DW asked.

"No." Buster said, without missing a beat.

"Come on!" DW insisted, as she grabbed for Buster's hand.

"Leave me alone, DW..." Buster said, as he resisted his best friend's sister's flirtation.

"Uh-uh! I wanna dance! Come on, dance with me!" DW insisted.

"Uh... I haven't had any punch yet..." Buster said, as he dashed for the punch bowl, purposely cutting inbetween other dancers, hoping to lose DW in the crowd.

At that moment, Nadine materialized next to DW.

"You really shouldn't even be here, you know," Nadine said, "you'll be going to your own prom in another three years."

"I know," DW said, "besides, I didn't really wanna dance with Buster... I just wanted to see the dopey look on Arthur's face whenever he dances with a girl."

"Look," Nadine pointed out, "he's over there dancing with Francine."

DW laughed. "Boy, look at his face! It's almost as red as Francine's dress!"

Arthur's face was completely red, and he was sweating uncontrolably, as he danced with Francine.

"I... I don't know what I'm doing..." Arthur said.

"Relax," Francine said, "I'll lead, you follow..."

"Follow what?" Arthur asked.

Meanwhile, Alan turned his attention to Fern. "Shall we?"

Fern smiled. "Sure."

Alan took Fern by the hand, and began to waltz with her to the music. Fern smiled, until she saw out of the corner of her eye a small, blinking green light in one of the windows. Fern knew what that was.

"Oh..." Fern said, halting to dance. "I'm sorry Alan, would you excuse me for a moment? I need to step into the restroom."

"Go right ahead." Alan said, letting go of Fern's hands.

"Thanks." Fern said, as she made her way towards the restroom doors.

Fern pretended to step inside, but she looked over her shoulder to make sure Alan wasn't watching her. When the coast was clear, Fern stepped off to the side, and out one of the side exits. Outside the window, Sue Ellen stood atop a wooden crate, blinking a small, pocket flashlight.

"You're here!" Fern said.

"Sure am." Sue Ellen said, as she stepped off the crate. "You look so pretty tonight."

Fern blushed. "You look rather nice yourself."

"Just a little something I threw together." Sue Ellen said, modestly. "How did you break away?"

Fern chuckled, "I said I had to step into the ladies' room for a moment."

"Good thinking." Sue Ellen said.

The music was loud enough that the two girls could hear it outside.

"This is rather awkward..." Fern said.

"I know," Sue Ellen said, "I don't know how you'll keep this up for Alan, but I don't mind spending just a few minutes at a time with you."

Fern smiled, before holding out her hand, while Sue Ellen took it, and the two began dancing out under the moonlight, to the music from inside.

"Say, you're pretty graceful." Fern said.

"Look who's talking." Sue Ellen said.

The two continued dancing for a short while. Fern stared lovingly into Sue Ellen's eyes, as she did Fern's. Neither of them ever imagined that they'd be spending the most important night of high school with another girl, at least not on a non-platonic level. Slowly they danced, though Sue Ellen's smile slowly began to disappear.

"Fern?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Sue Ellen?" Fern responded.

"You don't think anybody suspects anything, do you?" Sue Ellen asked.

Fern shook her head, slowly. "No. Who has a clue?" Fern asked.

Suddenly...

"So are you two gonna smooch, or am I wasting my time?" A voice called out from the window.

"Buster!" Fern and Sue Ellen snapped, when they saw Buster peaking out the window.

"Beat it, you perv!" Sue Ellen demanded.

Buster snickered, before he went back to the party inside. Fern and Sue Ellen had abit of a giggle over that encounter, realizing that now, they'd have to find somewhere else to dance.

"I guess I better get back in, before Buster tries to say anything to Alan." Fern said.

Sue Ellen chuckled. "Yeah... I'll be waiting for you."

Fern paused for a moment. "You know... Buster did have the right idea..."

With that said, Fern and Sue Ellen shared another passionate kiss with one another.

The end. 


End file.
